


As If I Could Ever Resist You

by elirwen



Series: As If You Could Ever Resist Me [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Boys Kissing, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I suggest birthday kisses,” Gwaine slurs and slips his hand down to Merlin’s waist. “Or is there someone who’d break my nose for trying?”</p><p>‘There’s never been a line of men eager to kiss me,’ Merlin thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If I Could Ever Resist You

Three days after his birthday, Merlin is sitting right next to Arthur in their usual booth in a bar close to campus. Their thighs are touching and even when Merlin knows it’s just because there’s too little space, it makes him feel warm inside. The buzz of alcohol running through his system is lowering his inhibitions just enough that he’s still in control of his actions, but doesn’t think about every gesture or word uttered in Arthur’s company.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t plan a birthday party,” Arthur says, voice a bit slurred, and bumped Merlin’s shoulder with his. “You know how I love birthday cakes.”

“Yeah, obviously,” Merlin says with a grin and takes another gulp of his beer.

“What? Are you saying I’m fat?” Arthur splutters. “This is not fat,” he says, pointing at his biceps. “Neither is this,” he adds and drags Merlin’s hand under his shirt, pressing it against the muscles of his abdomen.

Merlin almost forgets how to breathe for a second before he yanks his hand from Arthur’s grip. The rest of the guys laugh at Arthur’s antics and Merlin hopes nobody will notice the red in his cheeks in the dim light of the bar.

“Well, well, princess, Merlin always manages to hit the sore spot, doesn’t he?” Gwaine says. “I imagine you must have been a cute chubby kid.”

“I was no such thing,” Arthur yells.

“I bet Morgana has photos,” Gwaine says, already typing something on his phone.

Arthur growls and snags it from Gwaine’s hands, shoving it into his own pocket.

“You’re no fun,” Gwaine pouts. “I’ll go get us some more booze.”

~x~

After two rounds of tequila, Merlin is giggling almost all the time, pressing himself shamelessly to Arthur’s side. Arthur is talking about something, but Merlin isn’t really trying to concentrate on the topic.

It’s a surprise when Gwaine lands next to him and throws his arm around Merlin’s shoulder, dragging him from Arthur’s warmth.

“What?” Merlin asks, another giggle escaping him.

“I suggest birthday kisses,” Gwaine slurs and slips his hand down to Merlin’s waist. “Or is there someone who’d break my nose for trying?”

‘There’s never been a line of men eager to kiss me,’ Merlin thinks.

But judging by the sudden silence around the table and everyone looking at him, he must have said it out loud. Merlin starts to play with the empty glass standing in front of him.

“I’m just one man, but I bet I’m better than a line of them,” Gwaine says in his usual confident tone.

Before Merlin can comprehend what’s happening, Gwaine is turning him around, tilting his face up and pressing his lips to Merlin’s. Merlin gasps and Gwaine takes it as a permission to deepen the kiss, while he pulls Merlin flush to his body. Merlin relaxes into it, his eyes closed, and lets Gwaine take the lead. For long moments they just kiss, Gwaine’s hand rubbing circles into Merlin’s lower back.

When Gwaine pulls away, Merlin is breathless and flushed, excitement running through his veins. But then he realizes where he is, notices the smirks of the rest of the guys and Arthur still staring into his glass. 

“Well,” he says, trying to break the uncomfortable silence, but it comes out as a squeak.

“Who’s next then?” Gwaine asks in cheery tone and Merlin sees Arthur flinch.

Even when Merlin has always known Arthur isn’t interested in him like this, this obvious reaction feels like a kick in his guts. He plasters a fake smile over his face, saying “nature calls,” and crawls over Gwaine’s lap in his haste to get away.

He gets to the lavatory, glad to find it empty, and locks himself in a stall. He sits heavily onto a closed toilet lid. His hands are shaking and he feels much more sober than only moments ago.

He is contemplating his chances to escape unnoticed when he hears the door being open and then shut again.

“Merlin?” Arthur calls.

“Yeah,” Merlin says

“You okay there?” Arthur asks, sounding concerned.

“Yeah,” Merlin says again.

“Good,” Arthur says.

“I’m pathetic, aren’t I?” Merlin says in a sudden rush of honesty.

“Why? Because you’re not a man-whore like Gwaine is?”

“It was my first kiss, you know?” Merlin says, staring at the door of the cubicle.

“I guessed so,” Arthur says. “Gwaine probably didn’t.”

Merlin rubs at his eyes, sighing.

“I could walk you home if you had enough for tonight,” Arthur says.

“Just go back to them. I can take care of myself.”

“I think I had enough for the night myself.”

“Okay,” Merlin says after a while.

“I’ll go get our things. Meet you outside?”

“Yeah.”

~x~

It takes Merlin another five minutes to gather his courage to face Arthur. He leaves the lavatory, studiously not looking towards their table and is grateful for the fresh air that greets him outside. 

Arthur hands him his hoodie and Merlin wraps it around his waist. The night is warm. 

They walk in companionable silence, slowly making their way towards Merlin’s dorm.

“Would you sit here with me for a while?” Arthur says, motioning towards a bench on the side of the path.

Merlin nods and sits down, looking up at the night sky.

“I didn’t forget about your birthday, you know?” Arthur says quietly and fishes a small, bit rumpled package out of his pocket, handing it to Merlin. “Happy birthday,” he says with a small smile.

“Thanks,” Merlin says and tears the paper off carefully.

There’s a simple black leather bracelet. It’s completely new, but so familiar.

“I noticed yours was missing and you kept doing those unconscious motions as if you were expecting it there, so I figured you must have lost it,” Arthur says.

Merlin runs his fingers over the leather, and looks up at Arthur who is watching him with a strange expression on his face.

“Thank you,” he says, swallowing around a lump forming in his throat, and looks back down at the gift in his hands.

Arthur takes it from him, fastening it around Merlin’s wrist.

“Are you happy?” he murmurs and Merlin smiles.

“It’s amazing, Arthur. I really like it.”

“I’m not talking about the gift,” Arthur says and Merlin’s smile falters for a second before he puts it back on, but Merlin knows Arthur noticed the moment’s hesitation.

“You’ve been different these past few months, more withdrawn and reserved. You’ve kept your distance,” Arthur says and Merlin’s heart is beating wildly in his chest. “I thought it was because you knew about me,” Arthur trails off.

Merlin frowns, not understanding what Arthur is talking about.

“But I was wrong. And I hurt you,” Arthur whispers. 

Merlin looks up again, not sure what to say because denying the truth of Arthur’s words would be a lie.

“I have to admit Gwaine’s methods are effective,” Arthur mutters, staring at the ground.

Shame washes over Merlin as he remembers how willing he was when Gwaine kissed him. 

“Yeah, we virgins, we’re easy,” Merlin tries to joke, but the tone is off and his grin feels like a grimace even to him.

Arthur looks up at him, startled.

“I didn’t mean it that way,” he says and surprises Merlin by taking hold of his hand. “I should have done this ages ago.”

Arthur’s other hand is on Merlin’s jaw then and Arthur is leaning closer, stopping just a few inches away and waiting. Merlin’s lips part and he sucks in a sharp breath. It’s all the encouragement Arthur needs.

Arthur’s lips are soft and warm against his, his fingers gently carding through Merlin’s hair. It’s nothing like kissing Gwaine when it was only his body responding to the impulses. Merlin’s dizzy with all the feelings that accompany the tiny movements of their lips, heartbeat loud in his ears.

“I’m sorry. Please, don’t cry,” Arthur whispers against his mouth and only then Merlin notices his own tears.

“I love you,” Merlin says and he knows it’s too early to say the words, but he just can’t stop himself.

Arthur makes a choked off noise and lets go of Merlin’s hand to pull him closer, attacking Merlin’s lips with nibbles and small flicks of his tongue, and Merlin lets him in, giving Arthur all the control of the kiss as he goes boneless in Arthur’s arms.

~x~

“I thought I was alone in this,” Merlin says.

They are walking towards Arthur’s flat, not because they want to take things further, but because they can’t stand the thought of parting so soon.

Arthur shoots him a blinding smile.

“As if I could ever resist you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also [on my journal](http://elirwen.livejournal.com/41064.html)


End file.
